The Phantom's Payback
by Ginger S
Summary: Chet's pranks are driving Johnny towards a transfer. Will he leave, or things change for him?
1. Chapter 1

_**We had such a good time working together on "The Fire Talks", we decided to try again.**_

_**Hope you like it:**_

**THE PHANTOM'S PAYBACK**

By GCS and Hotshow

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The squad slid into place beside the engine and two already weary paramedics climbed out of the vehicle.

"Is it one o'clock all ready?" Johnny asked his partner over the top of the cab.

"It's one o'clock all ready," Roy dead panned.

"Man, I feel like I've worked a whole shift. We've already been on four runs since shift started." Johnny rubbed the palms of his hands over his face.

"Yeah, I was there." Roy leaned against the big map on the wall, crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I think I'm too tired to try to make it to the kitchen for lunch.

"I'll be in there in a few minutes. I'm gonna see if I have some aspirin in my locker." Johnny rubbed his face again.

"Headache?" Roy stood up. His Johnny alert kicking into high gear.

"Relax Pally, it's just a headache." Johnny chuckled.

"I've heard that before." Roy relaxed…a little. "Then the next thing I know we're at Rampart and you're the patient."

"Oh, ha ha ha!"

Captain Stanley had heard the entire exchange from his office. He slid his chair back and moved toward the door.

"I'll see what they saved us for lunch." Roy watched his partner walk slowly away. "You are going to eat lunch aren't you?"

"I said I'll be in there in a few minutes partner. Can't a guy have a simple headache?"

"Roy, how was that last run?" Captain Stanley knew that either something happened on the last run or Roy could be onto something. If nothing happened to cause his youngest crew member to have a headache, then he could very well be coming down with something. Since Johnny had to have his  
spleen removed after getting hit by that car, he was prone to illness. A "simple cold" or "simple headache" could be the beginnings of something much more serious.

"The last one was nothin' muc h Cap, just a woman in labor. We got her to Rampart in plenty of time. It was the one before that one that was tough. It was an MI. We assisted 110's with an MI. The guy was trapped in a freight elevator. He was in full arrest before we could get to him. He's in  
the CCU." Roy explained.

"Is he going to make it?"

"Don't know, but we got him there."

"What do you think is up with Gage?"

Roy looked at his Captain with a knowing smile. He knew Captain Stanley had a soft spot when it comes to his Junior Paramedic. "It has been a busy morning. Maybe it is just a headache."

"CHET!" Johnny hollered from the locker room. "I'm gonna kill you…and the Phantom!" Slamming doors and banging noises could be heard from the locker room.

"I guess I had better go check on him." Roy chuckled as he turned to go check on his buddy.

Marco and Mike had come into the bay from the kitchen and shared a chuckle as well. Chet sat on the couch with Henry and rolled in hysterical laughter.

More banging noises echoed from the locker room. Roy quickened his pace. _'Man Chet I hope you didn't do anything more than water. He's not in the mood for it, and I'll have to hear about it for the rest of the shift.'_ Walking into the locker room he found Johnny with his bottle of aspirin in his hand and a scowl on his face. His uniform shirt was covered in a sticky brown substance which also dripped in globs off his face.

"He…he put syrup in that thing." Johnny pointed to the springing device he'd thrown across the room. He eyes were filled with a look Roy was not accustomed to seeing…rage. Johnny was mad. He was really mad. Furious might be a better description. It took a lot to make Johnny this angry. "And he replaced my aspirin with candy. Candy Roy! My head is splitting open, and he left me candy!"

"Calm down Johnny. I have some aspirin in my locker. I'll get it while you take a quick shower. I'll ask Cap if he can stand the squad down long enough for you to clean up." Roy did his best to set things right.

"Clean up! I'm not gonna clean this up!" Johnny was screaming now. "That idiot Phantom can clean this up!" He flung his arm toward his locker and the bench which were also dripping in syrup.

"John!" Captain Stanley called him from the doorway. "Calm down and get in the shower."

Johnny stopped and quieted immediately when his Captain spoke. He knew better than to cross his boss. "Yes sir." His shoulders slumped, his face softened and the anger that fueled his actions left immediately upon his superior's request. He sat on the bench and lowered his head into his hands. His "simple" headache was now more like a migraine. After sitting completely still for a few minutes, Johnny started untying his boots.

Captain Stanley looked over at Roy. "I'll stand you guys down for thirty minutes." He turned and disappeared behind the door. They could hear him calling Chet to clean up the mess.

Johnny was in and out of the shower quickly. They were on shift and the squad out of service would give them time to eat lunch without getting called out. He dressed quickly and downed the aspirin Roy gave him. Chet was not allowed in the locker room to clean it and the latrine until after Johnny was out of there. Mike had their lunch on the table waiting for them when the two men entered the kitchen.

A short time later Johnny knocked on the doorframe to Cap's office. "Uh Cap."

"Yes John, come on in. What can I do for you?"

"I..uh…I have a…I need…could I…"

"Slow down Johnny. What's going on?" One thing about John Gage he could talk a mile a minute until he really had something to say. When he was nervous the words just wouldn't seem to come together for him.

"I don't have any more clean shirts. This was my last one." He tugged at his shirt. "After this morning's run with that sick kid puking all over me, and the Phantom's syrup, I'm all out. I only had the three here. My other two are at the cleaners up the street. I was wondering if Roy and I could run drop the dirty ones off and pick up the others just in case. At the rate things are going I'm gonna need 'em." He explained nervously.

"Why don't you have any more uniforms than the three? You should have plenty of uniforms." Hank wondered why Johnny was missing so many uniforms.

"Well um…I guess…" Johnny stumbled over his answer. "There was the one that got cut off at Rampart last week when I got that concussion. Then…ah…one got burned a little the next shift. I…well…I was already down by one or two."

"Why didn't you order some more John? That is why we have a uniform allowance you know."

"Well Cap we only get to replace our uniforms every quarter. I used up my allowance already. If I order new ones before the end of the month I have to pay for them myself. I…" He hesitated telling his Captain too much information. Maybe he didn't want to tell him how strapped for cash he was after buying that horse and paying for board.

"What John? You can tell me Pal." Hank knew Johnny was uncomfortable. There were some things you could tell about John Gage by looking at him. Unless he had on that blank mask he could slip into place when he wanted to, you could read his feelings on his face. He had the most expressive face. Thanks to that he sucked at cards. The guys could tell what kind of hand he had just by looking at him.

"I can't afford any right now. I'm sorry Cap." He lowered his chin.

Hank felt sorry for Johnny. This latest prank was much worse than a water bomb. If it had been a water bomb he could have hung his uniform up to dry. This situation was not Johnny's fault. "Stay available."

Johnny's head shot up and a crooked grin spread across his face. He was bouncing on his feet before he could turn to leave the office. "Thanks Cap!"

Before Hank could answer Johnny was gone and doors could be heard slamming on the squad. Hank shook his head and smiled. _'Roy must have been waiting for him by the squad. He probably already had the soiled clothes in the seat.'_ He grabbed his coffee cup and went to the kitchen for a refill. _'Something needs to be done about Chet's pranks, but what? They certainly break up the tension here at the station, but they're getting more and more drastic. Now they're causing definite problems. Water bombs are one thing, but syrup and candy in his aspirin. That could cause serious problems if we'd been toned out, or if he was really sick. Someone needs to teach Chet a lesson without completely stopping him. I could order him to stop, but that might put a damper on the morale.'_ He scratched his head and wondered  
just how to do that without pulling rank.

When he entered the kitchen a strong debate seemed in progress between Mike and Marco with Chet.

"I'm tellin' you Chet, You need to back off from Johnny. Those water bombs of yours are one thing, but syrup. That's a whole different story. If we had been called out on a run he would have had to go like that, all sticky. It's embarrassing." Mike stood above Chet as he sat on the sofa smiling.

"Aw Mikey, it was just a joke. Don't get so uptight. It's Gage we're talking about. He can take it. He doesn't even get mad most of the time." Chet's eye twinkled as he remembered the way Johnny reacted to most of his pranks. Sure he was mad today, but he would get over it.

"No Chet that's not always true. Johnny is a good sport, but you could have really gotten him hurt or someone else. Like Mike said what if we had gotten called out? Cap would have had to take the squad out of service and request a replacement or let Johnny go like that." Marco tried to talk some  
sense into his best bud.

"Don't be so dramatic Marco. Johnny just had to change shirts, that's all; he has more." Chet shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand what the big deal was.

"No Chet he doesn't have more. I heard him telling Roy that was his last clean shirt." Mike kept trying to make Chet understand.

"What do you mean? We have plenty of uniforms. You guys are nuts." Chet slid off the coach and tried to push past the two men in front of him.

"I think it's time the Phantom got some payback." Mike folded his arms across his chest.

"And just who do you think is going to do that Mikey?" Chet pushed through.

Mike grabbed his arm and got right in his face. "And don't call me Mikey!"

Captain Stanley moved away from the door and looked at the three men. "Is there something going on in here that I should know about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PHANTOM'S PAYBACK**

**Chapter 2**

By GCS and Hotshow

_DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and __Universal Studios__. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author._

Chet made his way across the apparatus bay and into the locker room. _'I don't know why everybody is making such a big deal about poor Johnny getting hit by the Phantom. He's such an easy target. Our little prank war has been going on for a long time. Why is everybody suddenly so worried about Gage? Man what a bunch of losers. Can't a guy have a little fun around here anymore?'_

Thinking he knew just what the station needed for a good laugh Chet set out to liven things up again.

Johnny and Roy and dropped the dirty uniforms off at the cleaners, picked up the new ones and were now on their way back to the station. Roy was a little worried about his partner. Normally Johnny would rant for hours about the Phantom's pranks, but today he sat with his knee up, elbow firmly planted there and his chin in his hand. He was staring out the window with a blank look on his face except for the wrinkle in his forehead. "You okay?" Johnny didn't answer. He just waved the hand he had resting on his other knee absently in the air. Roy wasn't sure what that meant, but a non talking Johnny was something to be concerned about. He decided to try another tactic. "How's the headache?"

"Humph."

Roy heard the noise, or was it a grunt? But he didn't see any movement. Johnny still stared out the window…unmoving. All kinds of "Johnny alarms" were going off in Roy's mind. _'Is he sicker than he's letting on? Is he still angry? What is he thinking? This can't be good. Maybe I need to keep him away from the station…away from Chet for a while.' _ He cleared his throat hoping to get Johnny's attention. "Ahem." He glanced over at his partner and got no reaction. "Maybe we need to make a run to Rampart for supplies."

"We got supplies the last time we were there, Roy." Johnny answered dryly.

"What about the market? Don't we need some more milk?"

"The engine stopped on the way back from that dumpster fire." Johnny actually glanced back at Roy. "Let's just go on back. Maybe the Phantom will give me a break." He turned back to the window and planted his chin back in his hand.

Roy sighed and turned the squad in the direction of the station. _'I sure hope he does. I haven't seen you this quiet since you were unconscious when you got your last concussion.'_

Marco followed Chet into the locker room. "Hey amigo, why don't you give Johnny a break for the rest of the shift?"

"What? Marco, come on, he's okay with it. He just got a little upset about the tic-tacs in his aspirin bottle. Johnny never holds a grudge." Chet grabbed the bag of flour from his locker. "Remember when he first started at the station, and I floured his bed? He got really upset and said he had to go out on a run looking like the White Knight." He chuckled. "Well…don't you think it's time to see that again?" He moved into the dorm and over beside Johnny's bed. "This is gonna be great!" He pulled the sheet and blanket back and began spreading a thin layer of flour on the smooth sheet. "Man I'm glad Roy had the dorms today. These military tight sheets are perfect for the flour. Johnny won't even notice until it's too late." His eyebrows danced up and down like Groucho Marx.

"Chet, I really don't think Johnny is in the mood for another prank." Marco tried to reason with his pal. "He really got upset earlier. Cap thought maybe he was really getting sick. You know he has trouble since he got hit by that car. What if he really is sick?"

"Nah, not the pigeon, he's okay." Chet continued to spread the fine powdery layer on the sheets. Then when he had most of the bag emptied he carefully pulled the outer sheet and blanket into place. "Keep this under your hat buddy and enjoy the show." Chet practically skipped out of the dorm. Marco followed him slowly nodded his head in disbelief.

The squad was backing in, and Chet quickly threw the evidence into the trash barrel at the back of the bay. "Hey guys." He called as he disappeared into the kitchen. Marco had stopped in the locker room and hadn't come out yet.

"I'm going to put these in my locker." Johnny headed toward the locker room.

"I'll pour us some coffee." Roy called out to him.

"I'll be right there." Johnny hurried into the locker area and reached for his locker handle. He hesitated thinking that maybe the Phantom had struck again. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. It was too dark inside the locker to see if there was another catapult set up. Johnny took a deep breath and stepped to the side…just in case. He flung the door open while holding his breath. When nothing happened he blew the breath out. His shoulders slumped. _'Man, I can't go on like this.' _He hung the clean uniforms on the bar and closed the locker.

Marco had come up behind Johnny and watched him as he opened the locker. He also watched as his shoulders sagged and his chin dropped to his chest. _'He can't even open his locker anymore without being on edge. This has to stop. Somebody has to do something to help Johnny.' _He watched as Johnny rubbed his hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he spun on his heel and left. Marco leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. _'Chet you are my mejor amigo, but this has to stop.'_

Mike watched as Johnny came into the dayroom. Normally, his eyes were bright and he spoke when he entered the room, but not today. As a matter of fact his eyes were downcast and he walked slowly, deliberately, like he did when he lost a victim. Johnny looked depressed. "There's some cake." Mike offered something sweet to his friend. That usually got Johnny's attention. He loved cake.

"No thanks Mike." Johnny said softly as he sunk into a chair and pulled the cup of coffee Roy had made for him closer, wrapping both hands around the cup and raising it to his mouth. Before sipping he lowered the cup and raised one hand to the bridge of his nose. Johnny did that when he had a headache. He dropped his hand back to the table and rolled his head from side to side to relieve the tension in his neck.

"Got a headache?" Mike asked. "I have some Tylenol in my locker. I'll get it." He didn't wait for an answer before sliding his chair back and getting up.

"'sokay Mike. I took some aspirin earlier." Johnny answered without looking up.

"That was almost two hours ago Johnny, when you showered. Maybe the Tylenol will help." Roy flashed a glance at Mike and he nodded and left the room.

"Okay, Roy." Johnny didn't put up any argument which really concerned his partner.

"What'sa matter Johnny? Got a little headache?" Chet asked from behind the sports page of the newspaper he was reading while lounging on the sofa with Henry in his lap. "Poor Johnny."

Johnny buried his face in his hands and came back at Chet with one of his standard comments though muffled by his hands and lacking any real conviction. "Chet, why don't you go play on the freeway?"

The tones echoed through the station calling the squad out to a man down. Johnny and Roy hurried to their places and Captain Stanley acknowledged the call, handed the slip to Roy who passed it to Johnny as they pulled out of the station.

Cap sighed and returned to his office. _'Gage looks depressed. Something's gotta give.'_

About half way to the location Sam Lanier had given them for the man down call, Sam's voice came back over the radio canceling the run.

"How do you cancel a man down?" Johnny grumbled.

"I guess he got back up." Roy quipped trying to make a joke. Johnny didn't laugh.

"I'm thinking about putting in for a transfer." Johnny suddenly announced.

"What?" Roy asked in shock. "What did you say?"

"I can't take it anymore, Roy. It's time to move on. Chet's never gonna give me a break. I'm tired." He leaned his had back against the back window of the squad. "The only thing that will help is a transfer."

"You can't." Roy shot out without thinking.

Johnny sat up abruptly and leaned slightly forward with his body twisted toward Roy. "What do you mean 'I can't'? Of course I can. It's my life…my career. I can transfer if I want to!" He sat back and folded his arms across his chest, his face a mask of anger.

"I mean…I don't want you to. Come on Johnny it's not that bad." Roy tried to reason.

"Not that bad. Roy my first year at 51's he floured my bed, put syrup in my boots, glued a cupcake in my helmet, and God only knows how many times he drenched me with water. Man, I couldn't even get him back. Remember when I put that garlic in the candy? We were gone all day. When we got back I had forgotten about it and grabbed a piece myself. I can't win for losing." He turned back to Roy. "I'm getting out." Then he leaned back again and stared up at the roof of the cab. "I'm putting in for a transfer."

"Johnny, you're just mad. Don't decide this right now. Think it over, please, just think it over."

Johnny closed his eyes and sighed. "All right, but if he pulls one more prank this shift, I'm filling out a transfer request."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter we have a shout out to The Delirium Threemen and the story "****Living Amongst the Dandelions", because thanks to her we can't get those little flowers out of our heads!**

**THE PHANTOM'S PAYBACK**

**Chapter 3**

By GCS and Hotshow

_DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author._

Before they could get back to the station the squad was called out. It was several hours before the two men staggered into the day room again. The engine crew had already finished dinner and left their plates warming in the oven. Johnny poured two glasses of milk and sat the carton on the table. Roy grabbed their plates and the two men sat down to dinner.

"Man I'm bushed." Johnny rubbed his temples and lowered his hands to either side of the untouched plate of food.

Roy sighed deeply. "I'm starved, but I'm almost too tired to eat." He picked up his fork and hesitated, looking over at Johnny. "Better eat while we can."

Johnny looked up at his partner and nodded, reaching for his fork. The two men ate in companionable silence.

After finishing their meal they washed the dishes and returned them to the cupboards before sitting back at the table with coffee. The engine backed in and they could hear the engine crew discussing their last run on the way into the kitchen.

"Man I hope you guys saved us some coffee." Chet walked over to the pot. Neither paramedic spoke which drew the attention of the other men to them. "What's up? Bad run or something?"

"Too many runs." Johnny said softly. He slid his chair back and stood stretching. "I think I'll turn in early."

Roy looked at his watch. "It's only seven."

"I know, but I'm tired." Johnny turned and left the room.

Chet glanced over at Marco and wiggled his eyebrows. Johnny would be in his bunk in a matter of minutes and his latest prank would soon come to fruition. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them with anticipation.

"Chet, please tell me you haven't set up another prank. I just had a long conversation with Johnny earlier. He said if there is another prank before the end of shift….." Before Roy could finish the statement and before Johnny could finish getting his things ready to turn in the tones rang out through the station calling them all out to a possible heart attack.

Johnny's shoulders drooped and he hung his head for a second. "Aw man!" He slammed his locker and trotted to the squad. Sliding into his seat he spoke to his partner, "I sure hope this is a false alarm."

"Me too partner, me too." Roy shifted the squad into gear and pulled out of the bay with the engine following closely behind.

Marco kept shooting glaring glances over at Chet. Roy had been about to tell them something about Johnny. He had known the flouring of Johnny's bed was a bad idea, but Chet was his best friend. Marco couldn't help but think it was definitely time for Chet to get a taste of his own medicine. He might not report Chet, but maybe he could help Chet see the err of his ways. Maybe if he could handle it just right Chet would learn to leave Johnny alone.

Mike gripped the big wheel of the engine with a fierce hold. The toll the pranks were taking on Johnny lately could be seen in the younger man's actions. He hadn't really smiled in several shifts. He acted like he dreaded coming to work, and that was nothing like the Johnny they all knew and loved. Not usually one to get involved in the antics of the rest of the crew, Mike decided it was time to set things right. Someone had to come up with a plan to help Johnny. If no one else had any ideas, Mike had a few of his own. Marco had watched Chet pouring the flour on Johnny's bunk, but the two men hadn't seen Mike in the doorway watching too. If what he suspected Roy was about to tell them, was what Mike thought he was about to tell them, then something had to be done to stop Johnny from getting into the bunk, or things would get ugly.

Captain Stanley also had thoughts running through his mind about his junior paramedic. He'd been thinking about how to handle the problem most of the afternoon, and he thought he had a workable idea, but right now they had a job to do.

Roy shot glances over at Johnny throughout the trip to the call. Johnny looked exhausted. Roy hadn't noticed it before. His partner looked thinner. _'This really has him upset. How did I miss this? I know Chet can be relentless, but this isn't something new. I'm going to have to really have a talk with Chet. Johnny needs a break.'_

By the time the squad returned from the heart attack call the engine crew, who had been back for some time, had settled around the TV. Roy came into the dayroom alone. Johnny had ended up performing CPR on the victim most of the way to the hospital. The man was now in the CICU at Rampart. It had been a difficult run for the already tired paramedics. Johnny stumbled into the locker room and stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. He eased his over tired body into his bunk and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Roy followed shortly behind Johnny. The rest of the crew joined them after the ten o'clock news. Quiet settled over the station.

Sometime after midnight the tones rang out, the lights brightened the dorm and the weary firemen rolled out of their bed and stepped into their bunkers.

"What the…." Chet stood up and reached for his bunkers. A white powder coated his skin and hair.

All the other men stopped in their tracks and turned to see what the matter with Chet was. A soft giggle from Johnny started it, but before anyone could pull up their suspenders laughter spread through the room.

"When I find out who did this…" Chet grumbled as he pulled on his coat.

Johnny couldn't resist the opportunity to give Chet some of what he usually got. "You look like one of those flowers that you blow on and make a wish." He could hardly speak for laughing so hard. Tears slid from his eyes.

"A dandelion," Mike comment through his own laughter. "He looks like a giant dandelion."

Marco walked past his best buddy and patted him on the back. "Reminds me of the puff in my mother's powder. So fluffy and," he laughed loudly, "and white!"

"C-ap! I can't go on a run like this!" Chet whined.

"Move it, Kelly!" Captain Stanley tried hard to exert some strict authority, but the big grin on his face made it difficult.

"I agree with Johnny," Roy yelled over the top of the squad. "Looks like those flowers Jennifer makes wishes with." He slid behind the wheel and took the call slip from his Captain and then passed it to Johnny who was staring out the passenger side window laughing heartily, tears steady rolling down his cheeks.

"This is great Roy, just great. I can't believe it. Who did that? I wonder who rigged his bunk." He turned to the front as the squad pulled from the bay. They could hear Chet still complaining as he took his seat on Big Red.

Roy smiled. This is just what Johnny needed. A chance to laugh at Chet, to laugh with the rest of them instead of being the one laughed at. Things just might be looking up.

The engine followed the squad out into the street.

"You better not get my engine dirty with all that flour Chet." Mike teased.

"Sure Mikey, sure." Chet ruffled his hand through his hair sending puffs of white into the night. "Man I bet Gage did it. He was the first one to go to bed tonight. The Phantom will get him for this."

Hearing Chet's words sobered the other men.

Things may have just gotten worse for Johnny, if the station's newest trickster didn't keep his eyes open.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PHANTOM'S PAYBACK**

**Chapter Four**

By GCS and Hotshow

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny was practically giddy during the ride to the call. He squirmed in his seat looking out the passenger side window and then back to the front. A brilliant crooked smile seemed ingrained for good on his face and glee danced in his eyes. He didn't speak, but Roy could hear soft chuckles coming from his partner every time he turned back to the front. The feeling was infectious, and Roy too had a seemingly permanent smile on his face.

In the engine Chet continued his unhappy grumble. "He'd better watch his back, because this will not go without repercussion." He shifted uncomfortably in his jump seat. Flour clung to his skin and made him itch.

Marco watched his friend with concern etched on his face. If Chet retaliated against Johnny then the efforts to turn the tide would have been useless.

Mike's smile turned into a grimace as he heard snippets of Chet's rant over the roar of the engine.

"Kelly!" Captain Stanley had heard enough. "We have a job to do. Get your head together and stop whining about the prank."

Chet straightened up in his seat, "Yes sir."

The station arrived at the house fire as the second alarm. As the men disembarked from the engine, a puff of white followed Chet. A passing lineman stopped and slapped him on the shoulder. Through his laughter he was able to speak to Chet, "What happened Kelly? Did the Phantom get confused and set up his own bunk?" The lineman turned to one of his crew mates and continued to mock Chet. "Hey Samuels! Get a load of this! Kelly here is the ghost of the mighty Phantom!" He slapped Chet's shoulder one more time and walked off laughing.

Chet's anger welled up again.

"Kelly!" Captain Stanley called the inattentive fireman.

Chet was jarred back to the moment by his Captain's call. He turned and jogged over to his superior. "Yes sir?"

"Your partner is waiting." Stanley said harshly.

Chet looked over at Marco who stood ready with the hose nozzle in his hand waiting. He moved quickly to pull his SCBA mask on sending more puffs of white into the night sky as he removed his helmet to secure his mask in place. Chuckles could be heard from the other firemen on the scene.

Johnny and Roy had geared up, and as the paramedics from the first responding station were already checking the home, were on another two and a half a few feet away. With the crooked grin still plastered on his face, Johnny squeezed Roy's shoulder from behind and pointed at Chet. Roy smiled and nodded toward the burning structure. They had a job to do. Johnny sobered and moved in to support his partner on the hose; his worries about transferring temporarily forgotten.

Both Johnny and Roy had started with the department as linemen and knew their way around handling a hose, but for the most part their time was spent in search and rescue. Johnny felt the pressure mounting in the hose as it neared the nozzle Roy held snugly in his grip. With the mounting pressure he felt the mounting anticipation from his past experience manning the hose. He gripped the hose tighter and let one foot slide back a little to brace for the recoil when the nozzle first opened the release of high pressure water.

Roy felt Johnny's grip on his shoulder tighten He knew that meant his partner felt the water rushing through the hose and he too braced for it to force its way out of the nozzle. It was truly a sobering effect to have that much power running between your fingers and took practiced skill to maintain a firm hold on the hose while controlling the spray.

Johnny and Roy though exceptionally good at their jobs in rescue, they were equally skilled in manning a hose.

Johnny had abilities in reading a fire that no one could exactly explain. He had been that way since before he reported for his first shift at 10's. Some of his closest friends who knew his past thought perhaps it stemmed from his childhood learning the ways of his Native American heritage; honing his tracking skills and learning to pay attention to the slightest change in his environment. They didn't actually care where he had learned it they were just glad he was on their team; that sixth sense had saved countless lives.

Chet and Marco had a reputation in the department as two of the best linemen in the county and an even better one as a team. Marco had his attention on their forward attack while as back up Chet needed to keep his eyes on their surroundings as well as supporting Marco. Chet noticed Johnny's stature tense; his gaze moved from surveying the scene to the structure and up to the roof. Out of experienced learned from years working together on the same shift, Chet knew Johnny sensed some imminent danger. His eyes also tracked the direction of Johnny's. He tugged Marco's shoulder and cocked his head toward Johnny. Marco understood, and they slowed their forward approach.

Roy knew something was wrong as soon as he felt a change in the grip Johnny had on his shoulder. Johnny looked up to the roof where men from another station were venting. He couldn't really make out much of what was going on up there. The smoke was thick and dark. He could mostly see shadows, but he heard the distinctive crackle of the weakening lumber. The crew from 51's knew something was about to happen. Before anyone could react the roof gave way beneath one of the men.

Roy shut off his nozzle and pulled the HT from his pocket. "HT 51 to Engine 51, we have a possible code I on the roof."

Other reports of the fallen man came across from the other stations onsite. Captain Stanley came over beside his crew. "Johnny, Roy they need you inside. Chet, Marco back them up." The crew immediately followed Cap's orders and disappeared into the burning structure.

Years of working together as a team allowed the four men to quickly navigate the falling debris, still burning wall joists and smoldering remains of the living room furniture to the base of the stairs. Roy led the way up the stairs with Johnny close at his heels while Chet and Marco continually sprayed the area to prevent further weakening of the structure from the hungry flames. At the top of the stairs Johnny nudged Roy in the direction he'd seen the man disappear from the roof.

They moved quickly down the smoke filled hallway, hunkered low to avoid the thickest smoke and keeping one hand trailing along the wall in search of openings into the rooms they couldn't make out through the dense black curtain. With each gap in the wall Johnny pushed them on until he felt certain they were in the area where they would find the Code I.

Marco and Chet had made it to the top of the stairs and held their post to provide an exit.

Roy found the man first. He appeared to be relatively unhurt except for a possible broken ankle. Together the three firemen quickly exited back into the hall and tracked down the same hallway. Next the five men navigated the stairs and out of the structure leaving behind the burnt out shell that was left of the home.

Captain Stanley hurried over to the squad and laid out a yellow blanket. The paramedics helped their compatriot over and down onto the blanket to splint the ankle and send him off to Rampart.

Chet and Marco resumed their position manning the hose at their original assignment until Captain Stanley said otherwise.

Mike remained at his post monitoring the engine pumps and keeping a keen eye on the scene while his Captain assisted the paramedics.

The A-shift crew from Station 51 moved through the required actions like the intricate workings of a delicate wrist watch, each small part working in conjunction with the others, and for that Captain Stanley could not be prouder. That is why he felt that he somehow had to fix the situation with his youngest paramedic and the A-shift Phantom.

Somehow he had to reel Chet in while allowing him the occasional ice breaker, because without that they might all crack under the pressures of their jobs.

Chet looked over at Johnny and Roy and smiled to himself. He knew they were the best paramedics in the department. He was glad to be working with them, but there was no way he would let Johnny get away with flouring his bunk. No way. Now all he had to do was come up with a good plan to get him back before their shift ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PHANTOM'S PAYBACK**

**Chapter 5**

By GCS and Hotshow

Roy helped the injured fireman onto the gurney. "You can take him in. Rampart didn't request an IV." He patted the patient on the shoulder. "Jim, take it easy man." The attendants lifted the gurney into the ambulance, shut the doors and departed while Roy and Johnny gathered their equipment and stowed it back in the squad; then the two tired paramedics sat down on the bumper of the squad.

"Man I'm beat." Johnny said softly. He sat hunched over with his turnout coat draped across his lap and his elbows rested on his knees.

"Yeah." Roy still had his coat on and leaned his head back against the cool metal of the rig. "Come on Junior, let's get back to the station. Maybe we can get a couple hours of shut eye." He slowly stood and held out a hand to his partner. Johnny allowed Roy to pull him to his feet; then they made their way to the cab…Roy on the driver's side and Johnny on the passenger side.

Mike had already settled into his seat and watched as the squad pulled slowly away. Chet and Marco climbed aboard, and they waited for Captain Stanley to take his seat after he finished up with his report to the police. "Chet."

"What's up Stoker?" Chet twisted in his seat behind Cap's to see what Mike wanted.

"Lay off Gage for the rest of shift." Mike said in a cool no nonsense way.

Chet twisted back around in his seat and grumbled. "Mind your own business Mikey."

"Did you see how tired he and Roy looked after haulin' that guy out?" Marco tried reasoning with Chet.

"Yeah…so, we're all tired." Chet slipped out of his SCBA. "Listen guys Johnny's a big boy. He doesn't need to be babied by you guys."

Captain Stanley climbed up into his seat and closed the door. "Let's go Mike."

Roy and Johnny got back to the station well ahead of the engine crew. They took turns in quick showers clearing the way for the others by the time they got back. As Johnny slipped into his uniform pants he heard the engine backing into the bay.

"You better hurry up Roy, they just got back." He could hear the water shut off and the latch on the shower door. He slipped into the dorm to set up his turnouts.

"Man I'm gonna get a shower and get back to…" Chet stopped mid sentence.

"Get back to what?" Marco asked when Chet didn't finish his sentence.

"Changing my sheets." Chet grumbled; then pushed into the dorm almost knocking Johnny down with the door.

"Watch out!" Johnny said as he stumbled back out of the way of the swinging door.

"Move your ass Gage, I have to change my bunk." The anger laced comment spilled from Chet's mouth as he stalked across the dorm.

"Well don't blame me for that! How many times have I had to change mine when we get back late from a fire?" Johnny had turned to face Chet with his hands on his hips. "Besides the many times I've had to go on a call with flour, frosting, or water in my hair. You really need to get over yourself." Johnny turned intending to leave the room. Blew out a breath to calm down and lowered his hands to his sides. Then in typical Gage fashion he turned around and asked Chet if he needed any help.

"NO!" Chet yelled back at him. "I've been making beds since I was a little kid. I don't need help doing it now."

Johnny was slightly taken aback by Chet's anger. He had always thought of them as friends even if they did torment each other regularly. Yes he was tired of Chet's pranks…tired to the point of thinking about a transfer, but not tired of the friendship. The A-shift at 51's had been together for a long time.

Not one to pursue a real confrontation, rant or friendly bickering yes, but a true confrontation wasn't in him, he turned and slowly left the dorm. The guys in the locker room watched as Johnny walked like he was in a daze through the room and out the door without a word.

"What was that about?" Roy asked out loud to anyone in the room.

"That was Chet or The Phantom or whatever name he's going by at the moment." Mike practically spit the words out. "And something has to be done about it."

"Listen guys… Chet is my best friend, but he's pushing this prank war too far. There has to be something going on with him, because ordinarily he backs off when he sees it's upsetting Johnny. I'll try to talk to him before our next shift; see if I can find out what it is." Marco scratched his head as he spoke, clearly confused by his friend's behavior.

"Well I'll talk to Johnny, but he's already said if there are any more pranks this shift he's putting in for a transfer." Roy slammed his locker door and grabbed his turnouts from the bench. "And if he goes..." He stopped speaking, hung his head and closed his eyes. "I don't even want to think about it."

"I'll help keep an eye on Chet. If he isn't alone he can't set anything up." Mike suggested.

"Okay." Roy walked into the dorm and stopped just inside the door. Chet was just pulling the top sheet onto his bunk. "Hey Chet." He walked over to his bunk and set up his gear. Not wanting to leave Chet alone with Johnny's turnouts or his bunk Roy sat down and grabbed the book he'd been reading from the bedside table. He crawled up on his bunk, leaned against the brick wall, stretched out his legs crossing them at the ankles. After a few minutes he began to yawn.

Chet had walked over and stopped at the end of Roy's bunk. "Whatcha reading?"

Roy turned the book over showing the cover to Chet. "Murder mystery."

"Any good?"

"It's pretty good." He held the book back up as if he was going to continue reading even though he hadn't really read anything. He had only pretended to read while he waited until Chet left the room. "Would you like to borrow it when I'm done?"

"That would be great. I like mysteries." Chet smiled. "I'm gonna go see if Marco is finished with the shower." He turned and left the room.

Roy laid the book down and scrambled off his bunk to go in search of his best friend.

Marco sat down on the bench in the locker room and worked at polishing his shoes. He planned to stay there until Chet finished his shower. Mike nodded to Marco before walking out into the equipment bay to check the engine before turning in for the rest of the night. The two friends silently agreeing that one of them would be with Chet at all times.

Captain Stanley quickly finished the entry in the log book and went to the kitchen for something cold to drink. He noticed Johnny sitting at the picnic table out back. He went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two glasses of milk. "Hey John." He said as he walked up so as not to startle him.

"Yes sir?" Johnny glanced up.

"Thought you might like to join me in some milk," He sat the extra glass down in front of Johnny and slid onto the opposite bench. "You okay?"

"Just tired Cap."

Hank studied his youngest charge. Johnny looked beat. His face revealed the tension that came with a headache and his eyes were barely open. Johnny had a tendency to squint when he had a headache or was overly tired. "Still got a headache?"

"You know how it is Cap. Every time I breathe a little smoke I seem to get a headache." Johnny picked up the milk and drank it half down. "It's no big deal. Nothing some aspirin and sleep won't fix."

"Well, why are ya sittin' out here ya twit?" Cap teased.

Johnny chuckled. "Just getting away from Chet."

"What did he do this time?" Cap leaned forward ready to listen.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. It's just…" He rubbed his temples. "Something seems off. I mean he isn't letting up. It's really getting to me. That syrup today went way beyond his usual prank."

Hank thought about what Johnny had said. It was true. Chet's pranks were usually more in fun than meant to really harm, but in the last few shifts things had gone from bad to worse. "I can put a stop to it."

Johnny looked up at his Captain with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Then he closed his mouth and lowered his gaze. "That won't fix things if there's something wrong."

Hank noticed that Johnny sounded defeated; he knew Johnny well enough to know that he wasn't finished talking yet, so he waited.

"I'm thinking about a transfer."

Johnny had said it so softly that Hank almost didn't hear him. "I wish you wouldn't. Listen John, I know you seem to be the brunt of most of Chet's pranks. I can't imagine what that must feel like, but I also know that deep down you two are friends."

"I thought we were, but now…" Johnny shrugged. "Cap I'm really tired. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure John. Why don't you head to the dorm?" He watched Johnny get up slowly.

"Thanks Cap. See you in the morning." Johnny gave a slight wave as he went into the building.

He waited until Johnny was out of sight before going in search of Roy. When he entered the bay Roy stepped out from the shadow beside the cleaning storage cabinet.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Roy spoke to Hank but his eyes never left the door that Johnny had gone into. "This thing with Chet is really getting to him."

"Yes it is." Hank rubbed his palm over his face.

"If you say anything to Chet it will only upset Johnny more."

"As crazy as it sounds Roy, I know you're right. I just hope it all works out before he decides to transfer."

"He told you?" Roy knew that if Johnny had told Cap about his plan to transfer then it was very serious. "Well you may not be able to do anything about The Phantom, but I can."

Hank gripped Roy's shoulder. "You never know what your Captain might be able to do." Then he winked at Roy and disappeared into the kitchen with the two empty glasses.

When Chet got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to his locker he noticed Marco was still polishing his shoes. "Why are you doing that now?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders. "They needed polishing."

"Yeah, but it's the middle of the night." Chet toweled off his curly hair and reached for his locker.

Marco looked up from his very shiny shoes and shrugged again. He rose and put his shoes and polish back in his locker. "I'm going to see what there is to snack on. You want something?"

"Yeah, man that sounds good." The two friends headed across the bay to the kitchen. They noticed the light on in Cap's office. Mike passed them in the bay on his way to the locker room. When they entered the kitchen Roy was sitting at the table half asleep.

Marco went straight for the refrigerator to see what kind of snack he could put together.

Chet went to the cupboard for a couple of glasses. When he opened the cabinet door the tell tale clicking release on one of his mini catapults echoed through the quiet room. "Argh! What the…" Water splashed on his face and down his clean undershirt. Roy and Marco looked up startled and then burst out laughing. After a few minutes of standing wide eyed with water dripping from his mustache Chet smiled and joined the laughter. "I guess he got me again."


	6. Chapter 6

**THE PHANTOM'S PAYBACK**

**Chapter 6**

By GCS and Hotshow

Captain Stanley stopped in the kitchen door and called "Lights out in five," and turned away with a smile. Seeing Chet dripping with water instead of Johnny was a nice change.

Marco shut the refrigerator having given up on a snack from there and grabbed two cookies from the cookie jar instead. He reached past his soggy crew mate and grabbed a glass from the open cupboard. He snickered as he turned on the tap and waited a few seconds for it to cool before putting his glass beneath the flow of water.

"Keep it up Marco and the Phantom might pick a new pigeon." Chet grumbled as he reached up and pulled the catapult rigging from the cabinet, and then without having to be told he dried up the water from the counter top and floor.

Roy still sat at the table with his head bobbing in near sleep.

Chet walked over and nudged Roy's shoulder. "Come on Roy…Cap said lights out."

Roy looked up at Chet through half closed eyes and slid his chair back. He yawned and shuffled toward the bay. "Night," he mumbled as he left the room.

Marco rinsed his glass and brushed cookie crumbs from his mustache. "Come on Chet, before Cap gets mad." Chet followed Marco through the bay and into the locker room with the catapult in hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

Chet shrugged. "Nothin' tonight. I'm too tired." He walked over and placed it in the bottom of his locker; pulled off the damp t-shirt and slipped it on to a hanger to dry, and then he grabbed a new one out of his duffle bag. "Besides I have another idea for the pigeon in the morning."

The two friends jumped when they heard Cap clear his throat right behind them. "I think I said lights out."

Chet and Marco turned quickly slammed their lockers shut and hustled to the dorm. "Yes Sir."

Fortunately for the crew the rest of the night remained quiet until the tones called the squad out to a _man__down/possible__heart__attack_on the outer edge of their response area. Both Johnny and Roy stumbled from the dorm rubbing sleep from their eyes. Johnny squinted at the large map on the wall to make sure he knew where to go. Some of the rural roads in their response area were not on the handy map they kept in the squad. Roy pulled out of the station as soon as he heard the soft click of Johnny's door which he carefully closed to keep from disturbing the others that were still trying to grab the last precious moments of sleep before the wake-up tones woke them again.

The roads were fairly clear allowing the paramedics to make good time skirting across and out of town; then they were the only vehicle on the road. Roy glanced over at Johnny who stared intently out the windshield "How long?"

Johnny answered without taking his eyes off the road. "Ten minutes if we turn at the next road."

"What's the name of the road?"

Johnny looked over at Roy and pinched his lips together. He didn't respond. Instead he returned his gaze back to the front and pointed to what looked like a narrow break in the trees that lined either side of the black-top road.

As he approached the opening Roy could see that it looked more like a driveway than a road. "You sure about this?"

Johnny glared back at him. "The Rover fit."

"You've been down this road before?"

"There's a campground. This will cut at least 5 minutes off our time."

Roy raised his eyebrow and nodded. If Johnny said it was the right road, then it was the right road. He slowed the squad enough to maneuver into the narrow road. "Well, I hope no one else meets us coming out."

Johnny chuckled, "Yeah." With the narrow road and the size of the squad they would have a hard time passing another vehicle.

Back at the station Captain Stanley lay in his bunk staring at the ceiling. Roy had told him they would get the call, so he didn't have to get up, but now sleep evaded him. Just when he started to drift off again he heard some rustling noises from one of the other bunks. He rose up on his elbow and watched as Chet snapped his suspenders into place and padded toward the locker room. Hank lay back down and covered his head with his pillow. He knew Chet was up to something that he should get up to check on if he hoped to prevent Johnny from transferring. Before he could act on that idea he heard another rustle. He raised the pillow from covering his face to see Mike stepping into his bunkers. Their eyes met; Mike shrugged, and Hank nodded his understanding. Mike moved toward the locker room. Hank replaced the pillow over his face. Before he had an opportunity to consider his next move he heard yet another movement in the dorm. This time when he removed the pillow from his face he could see Marco slipping into his bunkers.

"Sorry Cap, I uh…" Marco looked down at his feet. "Uh I…it's just…well I thought I would get a head start on coffee." He looked up and smiled.

"Just go, Marco." Hank sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bunk and ran his hand through his hair. "See that you do make that coffee… after you make sure your buddy isn't up to any tricks."

"Yes sir." Marco hurried to the locker room.

Hank covered his face with his hands and groaned.

When Marco came into the locker room he was surprised to see it empty. He hurried into the bay and again found it empty except for the quiet engine. Next he moved toward the kitchen where he found Chet and Mike by the sink.

"Hey Marco, coffee should be ready in a few minutes." Chet waved his empty cup in the air and remained standing next to the pot. He pointed his thumb at Mike. "We couldn't get back to sleep after the squad got called out."

"Me either." Marco said as he slid out a chair and sunk into it. "Cap's up too. He wanted me to get the coffee going."

"Is it ready yet?" Hank asked in a hoarse voice from the door.

"Almost." Chet leaned over and looked at the pot.

"Bring me a cup when it's ready Stoker." Hank turned and headed to his office. He had to file the report from last evening's fire.

A man of few words Mike simply nodded.

Hank walked to his office with the unspoken assurance that Mike and Marco would keep an eye on Chet. Their shift was almost over and if he could keep The Phantom at bay then he could keep his junior paramedic.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE PHANTOM'S PAYBACK**

**Chapter 7**

By GCS and Hotshow

Much to Roy's surprise the "road" Johnny was taking them down was gravel. He took his time down the narrow road. It was filled with ruts and puddles.

Johnny cringed every time the squad bounced through another deep rut. "It wasn't this rough the last time I came this way."

"It's pretty rough now." Roy said with a tinge of tension in his voice. He looked up at the bit of sky he could see between the tree branches. The sun was coming up. Hopefully that would help him get a better look at what lay ahead.

Johnny glanced over at his partner who was sitting forward a bit trying to see the ruts in time to try to maneuver the squad around them. "It's just a little further, Roy." He balled his hand into a fist and rested it on his knee. He suggested this road to shave time off of their response, but with the condition of the road they might be losing time. He drummed the fingers of his other hand on the dash.

"Could you stop that?" Roy asked.

"Stop what?" Johnny asked while continuing to drum his fingers. He suddenly stopped with several fingers still suspended above the dash. "Oh." He pulled his hand away and gripped his knee instead. Nervous energy then caused him to start tapping his foot.

Roy just bit the inside of his lip and kept driving. Sometimes Johnny's fidgeting really got on his nerves. This was one of those times, but Roy was still worried that Johnny might go ahead with the transfer request and didn't want to add any fuel to that fire.

Just as they were approaching the half way point in their adventure down the bumpy "short cut" the radio crackled to life and canceled their call.

"What!" Johnny yelled at the radio. "Canceled! Do you believe that?" He pointed at the radio.

Roy simply picked up the microphone, depressed the button and replied, "10-4, Squad 51 available." He replaced the microphone, let out a long heavy sigh and continued in the direction he was going. There wasn't room to turn around. "What I can't believe is that we are on the so called road in the middle of nowhere bouncing from rut to rut for nothing."

Johnny looked over at his best friend with his mouth hanging open. What could he say? It was his fault they were on this "so called road" in the first place. He closed his mouth, leaned back in the seat and stared out the passenger side window without a sound; even his breathing was quiet, so quiet Roy had to look over at him to make sure he hadn't stopped.

Instead of trying to let Johnny off the hook for this one, Roy decided to let him stew a bit. What he didn't realize is the thoughts going through Johnny's head were not what he would want him to be thinking.

Johnny's thoughts circled around how much trouble he was for his long time partner and best friend. He knew Roy and he would remain friends if he transferred, but would they if he stayed. He always seemed to find trouble and usually drug Roy into it somehow too, either in the midst of the trouble or in the cleanup and treatment after. He finally made a noise only it was a long weary sigh. "I'm sorry Roy. Looks like I got us into a mess again."

To say Roy was shocked at the sad sounding words Johnny uttered would be an understatement. He turned to his friend with his mouth now hanging open. "You don't actually think you are responsible for this road being in such disrepair do you? Or that we were called out on a run that got canceled? Come on Junior, we both know better than that."

Johnny's shoulders slumped even lower and he expelled a long breath. "Yeah…I know that, but I'm the one who told you to take this road. I always get us into trouble. Maybe Chet's right."

"Right about what?" Roy couldn't believe his ears. Johnny thinking Chet was right could be a very dangerous thing. Chet prodded him regularly with outlandish ideas and statements. What could Johnny be thinking?

"Maybe I am a disaster magnet." Johnny dropped his chin to his chest. He looked more exhausted and beaten than Roy had ever seen him. "Maybe I just need to resign from the department instead of just transfer."

Roy stopped the squad, put it in park and turned to his friend. "Have you lost your mind?" He said a little too loudly. He could see the startled look on Johnny's face at his tone. He took a breath and softened his next words. "Johnny, you are not a disaster magnet. You're exhausted and letting your mind play tricks on you. There is not another paramedic in this department that I trust more than you. You are by far one of the best navigators. If you said this road would get us to the victim in less time, then I know without a doubt that I'm gonna take it no matter if we have to drive through mud, slush, or running water. I'm taking it because you said to. Okay?"

Johnny nodded his understanding, but he turned back to the window without a word, propped his elbow on his knee and dropped his chin into his palm.

"Look at me John."

Johnny glanced out of the corner of his eye.

"No. Look at me."

Johnny dropped his hand into his lap and looked at Roy.

"Now, I'm going to say this one time and you need to listen. You have gotten hurt more than all of us on our shift, more than most people in the department that is true, but think about what you were doing at the time. Were you ever just standing around doing nothing? Were you ever intentionally doing something wrong?" Roy paused to give Johnny time to think.

"No." Johnny still didn't sound convinced.

"Did you ever stop to think 'If I do this I'll end up at Rampart?' or 'I think I want to almost die today?'"

"No, of course I didn't. There wasn't time to think. Things always happen so fast. Like when that apartment building exploded I was running for the stairs. I knew it was gonna blow. I felt it, but I just didn't move fast enough."

"So what you're saying is you should have been able to run faster than gas?"

Johnny glared at Roy, but didn't speak.

"You should have planned better to get down those stairs. You should have not searched the apartments for victims? You should have just left someone in there?"

Johnny sat up and turned to face Roy. "Are you kidding me?"

"No Johnny, I'm telling you. You are not a disaster magnet. You are a dedicated firefighter/paramedic who gets hurt sometimes trying to make sure others don't. And if you resign from the department I can guarantee that someone will, because YOU won't be there to help them."

Johnny's eyes grew big. He'd never really thought about it like that. Then the doubts running through his mind earlier crept back in. "You're forgetting that there are lots of other firefighter/paramedics that would jump at the chance to work with you."

"What?" Roy couldn't believe the turn of conversation. "What makes you think they want to work with me? It's you they want to be like. You're the one always squeezing into a crack that only a contortionist could get through. You're the one lowered into holes only small enough for a kid to fall into. You're the one bringing out victims that no one else can find, kids hidden in places no one ever thought to look. It's you they admire partner. YOU."

Johnny thought about what Roy was saying. He knew some of what he said was true. "Yeah okay some of that is true, but you recruited me. It was you who had the drive to make sure the bill got passed and talked the rest of us into hanging in there until it did. It's you that puts me back together every time I get hurt."

"I'll agree with that." Roy chuckled. "But let's also agree that we make a good team."

Johnny slowly smiled.

Roy took the smile as a hint that he was getting through. "Now…let's get back to the station so we can go to my place for breakfast. I'm sure Joanne would have a few things to say about you not being my partner anymore. You did promise you know."

Johnny shuddered. "Don't tell Jo…Roy…I mean it."

Roy smiled as he put the squad back in gear.

"R-r-o-oy! That's not fair. You know I promised her I would always have your back! She'll be so mad. Don't…Roy…I won't resign. Okay."

"Or transfer?"

Johnny sat back in the seat with a huff. "Or transfer." He said softly.

"Good." Roy was pleased with himself, but it was short lived when Johnny continued talking.

"As long as The Phantom doesn't set another trap before we leave the station, cause if he does…" Johnny didn't finish the statement. He didn't have to. Roy knew what he was about to say. The two men rode in silence back to the station. When they finally backed the squad into the bay their shift was over. They turned the squad over to the next set of paramedics.

As they were headed around the back of the engine one of the crewmen from the next rotation called out to Johnny. "Gage, you have a phone call."

"Huh? Okay…coming." As he turned toward the dayroom Chet pushed past him in his civvies. "Hey! Watch it Kelly."

"Some of us are trying to get to the back door, Gage."

"You better hurry Gage. That woman on the phone sounds like a hot chick; says her name is Celeste."

Chet stopped in his tracks and glared at Johnny. He really liked Celeste. They had met her at the same time at the bowling alley. Why had she called Johnny instead of him? Gage always got the girls. He whipped around and moved more quickly to the back door. He didn't hear when Johnny explained to Roy that Celeste was getting a new sofa and had asked him to be there when the delivery men brought it. She didn't like being alone in her apartment with strange men. He didn't hear it when Roy teased Johnny about another chick, but Johnny told him she was a nice girl but not his type. They had become good friends, but he thought she had eyes for someone else.

No Chet didn't hear any of that and so the hurt and anger at Celeste's having called Johnny instead of him continued to brew. _'I thought we were friends, but I guess when it comes to women all bets are off.'_

The hurt turned to anger again_. 'Ever since we met Celeste she always calls you. The three of us have gone bowling a few times and grabbed a burger or pizza on a few occasions, but it's always you she calls to invite.'_ How he ever got to go along was a mystery to him. Celeste was such a great girl, she probably told Johnny to invite him out of kindness, not because she actually wanted him there. She probably wanted to get close to Gage. They were friends, or at least he had thought they were, so she probably invited him so she could get to know Gage better. His thoughts ran wild with theories and that just made him angrier. "I'll get you Gage." He said to the empty cab of his VW van. "Next shift. You just wait. The Phantom has many tricks up his sleeve."


End file.
